Le démon du feu
by Kanasucre
Summary: This guy's fire in his blood.


**Le démon du feu**

**Blabla de Kana :** Hello ! Ce texte c'est en fait la description physique que j'ai faite de Mello pour mon forum. n.n Comme j'aimais bien ce que j'avais écris ( pour une fois ! XD ), j'ai décider de le poster ici. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, Mello belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Ce texte est centré sur Mello uniquement. Je décris ici le Mello d'avant l'explosion ; il n'a donc pas ses cicatrices.

**Thème :** Feu.

**Music Box :** Taniuchi Hideki – « Mello no Theme » ; « Mello » ; « Mello 2 »  
Madonna – « Jump »

* * *

This bad guy's fire in one's blood.

Si l'esprit du Feu devait se réincarner sous forme humaine, il prendrait sûrement l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux allures de fauve, à la fois sauvage et majestueux. Un corps qui reflèterait toute son impétuosité volcanique, sa colère aussi dévastatrice qu'un torrent de lave, mais aussi sa chaleur aussi intense que celle du soleil, boule de feu vitale à notre survie. Le démon du Feu ne serait pas forcément très grand, juste un mètre et soixante et onze centimètres ; taille qui serait un prétexte de plus pour déchaîner son courroux sur quelques plaisantins imprudents. Mais en dépit de sa modeste hauteur, il posséderait un corps musculeux, juste assez pour être agréable à l'oeil, mais pas trop quand même, possédant cette sveltesse propre jeunes dieux. Sa silhouette élancée rivaliserait avec les oeuvres des peintres italiens par sa perfection et la pureté de ses proportions. Il serait comme issu d'un délicieux croisement entre l'homme et la femme, ne prenant que le meilleur de chacun des deux sexes, lui donnant ainsi un aspect androgyne agréable à l'oeil. Le mélange serait si parfait qu'il serait difficile au premier coup d'oeil de savoir s'il s'agit d'une jeune fille masculine ou d'un jeune homme efféminé. Epaules étroites, hanches plutôt épanouies, jolie cambrure, poignets fins, gracile gorge d'agneau ( cependant trahit par sa discrète pomme d'Adam ), il se rapprocherait de la femme. Conclusion contrebalancée par son torse glabre désespérément plat, sa musculature typiquement masculine et sa chute de reins – aussi divine soit-elle –, trop peu féminine. On pourrait également admirer la courbe de ses fesses, ni trop rondes ni trop plates, sans un seul gramme de graisse superflue, immédiatement suivies par de longues jambes fuselées qui feraient pâlir – ou rougir – n'importe quelle fille écrasée sous les régimes. Bien sûr, l'esprit du Feu ne se priverait de rien et engloutirait même vingt – soyons raisonnables – plaques de chocolat par jour sans devoir faire une cure de légumes à la vapeur. De plus, comme en témoigne son torse vierge, sa pilosité serait faible. Sa peau laiteuse et sans imperfection, telle un voile de soie fluide, reflèterait merveilleusement les rayons du soleil sous lesquels il ne cesserait de se débattre, toujours en mouvement, et luirait sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles au-dessous desquelles il méditerait quelques pensées sombres propres à sa ténébreuse personne. Ses mains trancheraient avec son tempérament d'aventurier ; ni larges ni rugueuses, elles seraient plutôt celle d'un orfèvre ou d'un musicien, délicates et prolongées par des doigts longs et fins qui s'agitent à la recherche de quelque chose à saisir, à serrer, à briser. Cependant, nerveux, l'ongle de son pouce gauche serait un peu rongé à force de trop réfléchir et de se tourmenter l'esprit par d'ombrageuses spéculations, stressé et sans cacao à dévorer pour calmer son appréhension. Il serait tout à fait du genre à se rogner la peau jusqu'au sang pour sentir ce liquide métallique contre sa langue, cette liqueur stimulante au terrible goût de douleur et de mort qui lui ferait tourner la tête et soulèverait son coeur.

Pour ce qui serait de son visage aux traits fins et bien dessinés, les avis seraient partagés. Est-il magnifique ou au contraire franchement médiocre ? Sa beauté spéciale, androgyne, ne plairait pas à tous le monde, bien que la plupart s'accorderait à le qualifier de plutôt pas mal de sa personne. Sa figure pâle, qui semblerait parfois légèrement maladive à cause de ses nuits blanches, serait étrangement angélique pour un démon de son envergure ; bien qu'un sourire la traverserait rarement, ses traits étant plus habitués à retranscrire la colère destructrice qui gronde en lui. A vrai dire, le seul sourire qui daignerait habiter ses lèvres fines, légèrement rosées et veloutées serait celui, démoniaque, d'un enfant terrible ou celui, sans joie, d'un jeune homme désabusé. Nonobstant, en creusant un peu sa carapace, on pourrait susciter en lui un peu de cette joie comprimée au fond de ses entrailles afin de lui arracher un sourire rayonnant et chaleureux, révélant ainsi une belle rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées, une dentition de prédateur. Mais cette bouche, aussi jolie soit-elle, cracherait les pires insanités, les gros mots les plus recherchés et les obscénités les plus irrévérencieuses. Il serait ainsi la référence, le mentor ultime en matière de paroles insultantes et grossières. Sans en éprouver aucune honte, bien évidemment. Certainement doté de puissantes cordes vocales, il crierait souvent, laissant vite exploser sa mauvaise humeur, son beau ténor, assez profond cependant, fendant l'air comme une flèche.  
La caractéristique la plus remarquable serait sans aucun doute sa crinière de lion furieux. D'un blond paille éclatant, il épuiserait toute sa réserve de méticulosité à s'en occuper. Parfaitement taillés en un carré tombant juste au-dessus des épaules ainsi qu'une frange droite cachant ses sourcils tout aussi blonds, ils exprimeraient le soin dont il serait capable de faire preuve, à ses heures – malheureusement peu nombreuses. En secouant la tête, ses mèches dorées viendraient caresser son menton imberbe et chatouiller ses joues facilement rougissantes. Ils seraient la cible de certaines moqueries venant de gens ô combien spirituels, qui se croiraient très fins de le comparer à une adolescente. Et lui, détestant qu'on se méprenne sur son appartenance à la gent masculine, serait fidèle à son tempérament de volcan en éruption : il se mettrait à hurler et succomberait à son côté agressif et incontrôlable. Autant dire qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire la gaffe de le comparer à une little sissy girly girl. En effet, bien que le démon du Feu possèderait une belle chevelure d'or, il serait aussi doté d'une force et d'une puissance assez redoutable pour envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital pour un moment, voire l'expédier six pieds sous terre. Dans ces moments de folie pure, on verrait les muscles de ses bras se crisper et son poing se serrer si fort que ses jointures en blanchiraient, frappant sa cible presque sans interruption et se servant éventuellement de ses pieds pour le rouer de coups. L'esprit du Feu serait réputé violent ; il ne serait sans doute qu'un vulgaire voyou, un délinquant, aux yeux de certains. Pour d'autres, ce serait un héros, un exemple parfait de rébellion.  
Il est vrai que son tempérament ardant se lirait dans ses sublimes yeux en amende d'un vert d'eau éclatant. Cet océan laisserait transparaître tous ses sentiments impulsifs qu'il serait incapable de contenir, brûlant de faire partager son énergie au monde qui l'entoure. Cependant, ces deux orbes de jade ne seraient pas très grands et ses pupilles seraient presque constamment réduites à deux petits points noirs, rétrécis par la terrible colère qui le hante et par ses sens sans cesse aux aguets, tel un chasseur... ou une proie. On pourrait souvent y voir passer des lueurs carnassières, furieuses, révoltées, dégoûtées, indifférentes... mais aussi, moins souvent mais avec une telle intensité, tristes ou blessées. Qui ne se prélasserait jamais dans un tel regard ? Qui ne s'y perdrait pas ? Le jeune impétueux pourrait, avec bien plus d'efficacité que par les mots, faire passer bien des choses par son seul regard ensorceleur. Cieux orageux veinés d'éclairs, s'il pouvait tuer avec cette arme non négligeable, beaucoup périraient. Ces deux miroirs de l'âme seraient sublimés par de longs cils très fins qui projetteraient de belles ombres sur ses joues lorsqu'il aurait les paupières closes, et seraient soulignés par de très légers cernes, plus ou moins marqués selon son temps de sommeil.  
Que dire de plus sur son visage ovale sinon qu'il aurait un joli nez légèrement retroussé et un superbe profil ?

Jeune étalon fougueux qui se débat contre ce monde qui l'emprisonne, l'esprit du feu ne cesserait d'attirer les regards de part sa curieuse apparence. Allure d'autant plus étrange lorsque l'on s'attarde sur le style vestimentaire qu'il arborerait fièrement. Habillé de couleurs sombres, il porterait souvent du noir ou du chocolat, osant parfois le rouge foncé et, extrêmement rarement, le blanc ; et encore, par petites touches. Il affectionnerait particulièrement le cuir. On pourrait le qualifier de gothique, de mort-vivant, de voyou là encore, salissant le nom du Seigneur avec ses accessoires mystiques. Affabulé d'un chapelet de perles d'argent et de verre rouge, une croix du même métal trônerait quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nombril. Il porterait une autre petite croix chrétienne, en bracelet, au poignet droit. Ne supportant pas de ressembler à un autre, il customiserait ou demanderait à ce qu'on lui customise ses précieux vêtements. Rangers, pantalons serrés, déchirures, bracelets de force et allure sexy seraient ses lignes directrices.

Oui... Mihael Keehl, dit Mello, pourrait très bien être possédé par le démon du Feu.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà ! Alors, ça lui ressemble ou pas ?  
Reviews ? n.n


End file.
